Amor ¿Aliado o enemigo?
by Etoile Elric Mustang
Summary: Po ya es el maestro del Palacio de Jade, su vida ha sido pacífica en estos mese después de vencer a Kai. Y ya con un poco más de un año de relación, decide dar el siguiente paso para alcanzar la felicidad, pero ¿lo logrará?


**_Hola, qué tal? Es que estoy emocionada y nerviosa, es mi primer fanfic. Sólo digo que ni Kung Fu panda ni Dreamworks me pertenecen. Este FANFIC toma lugar después de KFP3 y voy a tomar alguna que otra temática y personaje de la serie.Y que lo disfruten y me dicen si les gusto o no con un review._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: proposición.**

Seis meses después de vencer a Kai, el Recolector.

En el Palacio de Jade era un día de gozo y tranquilidad, después de todo es el Jubileo de la Paz. Iba a ver la ceremonia de inicio, los torneos infantiles y de adultos amateur, y la ceremonia de clausura con taichi; y para la noche un gran festín hecho, en su mayoría, por el señor Ping y los cocineros del valle. Pero lo que nadie sabía que Po tenía cosas extras en mente por hacer.

Shifu: muy bien, estudiantes, como saben yo ya no soy crucial para su entrenamiento o para este tipo de eventos.

Mantis: ya diga lo que tiene que decir. (desesperado)

Shifu: de acuerdo. La corona de olivo será para Mono. (le dio la corona a él) Diviertanse, y procura de que no causen problemas los pandas, Maestro del Palacio de Jade.

Po: por supuesto que no, Shifu. No sabe cuánto me alegra de que la aldea venga. Será bárbaro.

Shifu: sí (ignorando al panda) Bueno, regreso en dos semanas.

Grulla: ¿va a visitar a Mei Ling?

Shifu: (nervioso) No, claro que no. ¿Quién crees que soy? Sólo voy a ver cómo van las cosas en la prisión. Y a poner en marcha unos viejos planes.

Mantis: en resumen, sí va por Mei Ling.

Shifu: (enojado) olvídenlo. (Se fue)

Mono: creo que esta vez si lo hicieron enojar.

Po: mono, te deseo que te vaya bien en la ceremonia.

Mono: ¿no vas a estar ahí?

Po: claro, pero llegare un poco tarde... Así como tú tienes asuntos pendientes con alguien yo también. (También se fue)

Víbora: ¿no le habrás dicho nada, Mono?

Mono: por supuesto que no, cielo. (Se tapo la boca)

Víbora: vas a ver cuando acabe el jubileo (tono amenazante)

Grulla y Mantis rieron demasiado al ver la cara de su amigo.

Zeng: (interrumpiendo) maestros, Tigresa está por los límites del valle.

Víbora: ¿qué esperamos? (Emocionada) Vayamos por ella.

Mono: esperen (los detuvo)

Mantis: cierto. No por nada Po se fue.

* * *

En los límites.

Tigresa: que bueno es volver (dijo calmada)

Po: tienes razón. Qué bueno es verte volver.

Tigresa:¡ po! (Lo abrazo)

Po: al parecer me extrañaste (la abrazo también) pero no sólo he venido a darte la bienvenida. (Le dio un beso) Tigresa... (Hizo una pausa, se separó de ella, sacó una pequeña caja de su ropa) ¿aceptarías a este panda como tu compañero de por vida?

(Se arrodillo)

Tigresa: (con gran emoción en su voz) POR SUPUESTO, PO.

* * *

En la prision de chorh Gom. Alguien encapuchado atacaba a los guardia con gran habilidad, a lo mucho duraban seis segundos combatiendo con aquel sujeto.

En menos de siete minutos, ya no había ningun cuerpo de seguridad. Todos los prisioneros que pudieron ver lo que pasó estaban sorprendidos.

Fenghuang: yo he visto esa forma de pelear.

El extraño caminó hacia lo que era el centro de este lugar, levanto su puño izquierdo, el cual obtuvo en color blanco, para luego golpear el suelo. Todos los barrotes de las celdas se hicieron polvo.

Fenghuang: (sorprendida) no puede ser. Solo tres personas saben eso. Oogway, pero está en el reino espiritual; Pai Mei, aunque Shifu le quitó ese conocimiento; y por último...

Extraño: ¡Prisioneros de chorh Gom! (Gritó) hoy les he liberado de este lugar, pero, como saben, lo estoy haciendo para mí beneficio propio. Lo que quiero requiere de ayuda de personas como ustedes; con sed de poder y tener lo inimaginable. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están conmigo? Aclaró que los que no se unan tendrán un fin no tan bueno como esos guardias. (Se quedó callado) los que estén dispuestos a servirme. Salgan de sus celdas, después de todo están hechas más que polvo.

Fung: (con demasiado temor) De acuerdo. Nosotros estamos con usted... Pero lo que queremos saber es ¿quién es?

Junjie: Exacto. No vamos a servir a un desconocido.

Extraño: ¿es en serio? ¿No se han dado cuenta? Yo conozco a cada uno de ustedes, los he vencido en más de una ocasión, sé que tan competente o incompetentes son. (Se quitó la capucha)

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Así como al mismo tiempo salieron de sus celdas.

Garhi: tenía razón en decir que nos ha vencido más de una vez, Fung.

Fung: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) Cállate, Garhi.

Shifu: Basta de tanto alboroto. Y escuchen el plan.

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
